Patapolis
Patapolis is where the Patapons live. It is their city/homeland. After the Zigotons attacked them, the Patapons retreated to Patapolis. At the time of the first game, the city is undefended (or badly defended). In Patapon 2, a similar city is discovered by Meden after saving her in the first mission and is given the same name as the original. After each and every mission, the Patapon villagers send pairs of horses dragging large carts to bring home the items obtained in the mission. From Patapolis, the player can play minigames, view missions, talk to Meden, view the items gained until the moment, get new soldiers (or revive destroyed soldiers), enter the Patagate and, if a mission is successfully completed, watch the Patapons hold a festival. Important Things In Patapolis * Mater, The Tree of Life: This tree is where the player creates, revives, levels up and evolves the Patapon army. There are two Patapons in charge: one holds a spade and digs holes to revive Patapons and the other tosses in the cap of the Patapon to be revived. * The Altar: This elaborate shrine is where the player can view the entire inventory, including key items, materials, Weapons, Hero's masks, Patagate eggs and the current Ka-ching. * Priestess Meden: The Patapon's chosen communicator with their god. She wears a green dress and a feathered headdress. Speaking to her gets mission hints and objectives. * Obelisk: A large stone pillar. Views the World Map, and allows the player to select the available missions. * Festival Area: A screen where the Patapons dance around, drink, eat and talk after the player completes a mission successfully. If a mission is failed, the stage is empty and no Patapons are in sight. * Minigames: Various games where the player can obtain items if done successfully, with a maximum of 2 mistakes. There are five games in Patapon 1, and an additional 2 in Patapon 2. * Patagate/Paraget (Patapon 2): Where the player can enter the Hero World with eggs to play missions that earn masks for the Hero and new allies called Komupons, which are available for Patagate play only. Trivia * While tips in Patapon 2 states that large fairy knowned as Kururu Beruru and Hinted that Pan the Pakapon might have something to do with it but instead Shurabayapon was the one who related to the specific mini game. * The Obelisk gets smaller from game to game. * After each successful mission, the Patapons' "prey" can be seen in the festival area as some sort of hunting trophy. For hunting areas, it is the most delicious (valuable) animal; in the case of bosses, their most characteristic part (e.g. a Momoti, a Parcheek, a Dodonga's head, a Manboth's tusk, a Cioking's pincer, etc.). * In Patapon 3, if the player chooses the third option at the end of the game, Patapolis will be unlocked; in this game, however, the "hunting trophies" are not displayed in the festival area. * There is never any weather in patapolis, and it is never daytime, or late nighttime. It is always a clear twilight setting. * A large cart is sent out to carry back every spoil, even items such as Kuneri Fangs, which are said to be very small. * The Obelisk in Patapon 3 and 2 has an owl resting on the top. Hatapon's flag pole and Meden's staff have owl-like or shaped tips. The owl (along with the black-and-white circle with the half-curve underneath) appears to be a symbol of the Patapons but is not yet confirmed. * In Patapon 2, the trees' leaves are mushroom cap shaped, while in Patapon 3, the leaves are more oval-like. * It is possible, although very rare, that in Patapon 3, one of the Patapon dancers is more advanced than the other, as if he had start before the others Gallery PCT2003.jpg|The Festival Place Images-2.jpeg|Mater Festival Area in Patapon 3.jpg|Festival area in Patapon 3 Meden 2.jpg|The "owl" symbol can clearly be seen atop Meden's staff. Obelisk.png|The mysterious owl and the Obelisk. es:Patapolis Category:Places Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapolis